Cyclists generally secure their bicycles with a portable U-lock, a chain lock or cable lock which is looped through the bicycle and attached to a secure post or the like. These locks, cables and/or chains, must be either carried by a cyclist, or somehow wrapped around or placed on the frame or some other portion of the bicycle, for later removal and use when it is desired to lock the bicycle. However, because of their weight and/or size, many cyclists forget to or refuse to take such locks, cables and/or chains with them and, therefore, risk the loss of their bicycles. This loss could be prevented if an easy to use and readily available fixed vehicle locking device was available in public areas.